Trouble on Four Paws
by Trinaluv33
Summary: Nikola Tesla gets transformed into a small kitten, but something far more dangerous is involved. Can Helen keep Nikola safe from an evil assailant trying to get him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, fanficers! I'm Trina; you may have read one of my other Sanctuary fanfics: Romeo and Juliet and/or The Fear Inside Us and/or Trapped to Save a Lover. They are both Nikola/Helen, which is my signature pairing for this show. I hope you enjoy the story! It's a good mix of humor and danger. ENJOY! :D**

_Trouble on Four Paws_

_Chapter 1_

At first Helen wasn't sure what had woken her up, but then she heard it- scratching on the front door. Perplexed, Helen decided to check it out. Rousing Will, she and Will walked quietly to the front door, she in a purple, silk robe, and he in grey pajamas.

"I didn't hear anything, you know." Will announced, rubbing his eyes.

Helen layed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. I heard something. Now, let's check it out like responsible adults." Will rolled his eyes but didn't say anything further. They finally reached the large, Brazilian wood doors. Pulling open the door quickly, Helen peered through the thick mask of rain that had been falling all week. There was no one there- or so was her first thought.

Will pointed to the ground and whispered, "Look." Following Will's gaze, she saw what had previously made the irritating scratching noises. A small, black-furred, soaken-wet kitten sat sadly in the rain.

Looking Helen up and down, the kitten seemed to smirk. "Meow."

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but this was sort of an intro anyway. Tell me what you think? Whatever ex-vamp you may be associating this adorable little kitten with, I assure you it is probably just your wild imagination. ;) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I never know what to put in these so, uh, how's the weather? It sucks. Wasn't that a cheery bit of chit-chat. Now, on to the serious matters! Thanks to SillyPeaches for reviewing!**

_Trouble on Four Paws_

_Chapter 2_

Helen knelt down and picked up the soaking-wet fur-ball. "C'mon, Will. Let's go dry him off." Will gave her that look that said 'I don't know about this'. "What? Are you afraid of a little kitten? He's adorable!" The kitten cuddled up to Helen and purred. That purr quickly turned into a sneeze. Helen quickened her pace. "Hurry, before he gets a cold!"

Helen and Will entered the hospital room and Helen sat the little kitten on one of the beds. Will grabbed a towel from a cabinet and handed it to Helen who had sat down beside the kitten. She began fluffing out the kitten's hair, attempting to dry the shivering cat.

"Hm. This kitten reminds me of something... I can't seem to put my finger on it." Helen mumbled.

Will sat down on the bed opposite Helen. He suddenly laughed and pointed at the kitten's head. "Look at his hair! It's dark and spiky, just like-"

Helen gasped, realization hitting her. "Nikola!" The kitten seemed to grin, snuggled up to Helen, and cuddled up on her lap.

Helen held the kitten in the air and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Nikola. Is that you?" The kitten nodded, quite distinctly.

Will smirked. "I thought you were a genius. How did you manage to turn yourself into a pathetic, little cat?"

The kitten- who was assumedly Nikola- hissed at Will and left Helen's lap, curling up by the pillow.

Helen saw sadness in his big eyes. "You didn't do this to yourself, did you?" Nikola shook his head. "Do you know who did?" Nikola nodded. Helen picked up Nikola and returned him to her lap. "Who?" She asked softly.

A form suddenly materialized in the room. His eyes were black with pure evil. His voice was deep and hoarse. "Me."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? :D Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Bonjour! Hola! Hello! I'm back! As you can hopefully see, I tried to make this a longer chapter than usual due to my extremely long hiatus. Without further ado, enjoy chapter 3!_**

_Trouble in Four Paws_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 3~_

Helen gasped and stood up angrily, putting Nikola protectively on the pillow behind her. "Druitt! Why would you do that?"

John chuckled madly. "How else would I be able to kidnap him?" His features turned angry. "Of course, I never thought he'd walk all the way to your doorstep."

Helen could hear Nikola breathing nervously behind her. "John, you aren't yourself right now."

John grinned evilly, his black eyes shining. "I have never felt better." He suddenly dematerialized.

Will jerked his head each way as far as it would go. "Where'd he go?" His eyes suddenly widened and he shouted, "Helen- behind you!"

Helen whipped around. John had rematerialized behind her and was now holding a squirming Nikola.

"_Meow!_" Nikola dug his claws into John's flesh. The sudden pain surprised John, and he dropped Nikola, who went running under the hospital bed. Helen and Will pulled their guns on a now Nikola-less Druitt. He smirked, and in a flash, was gone.

Helen waited a moment to make sure he didn't come back. She got down on her knees and softly beckoned Nikola to come out. After much begging and coaxing, Nikola crawled out from under the bed.

Picking Nikola up, Helen called to Will. "I'm going to take Nikola into the library. Put the EM shield up so that Druitt cannot give us a surprise visit again."

Helen entered the library and placed Nikola on the burgundy couch. Already the atmosphere had seemed to calm. Nikola looked around nervously, and then, deciding that Druitt wasn't going to jump out from behind any of the bookshelves any time soon, he curled up on the couch, resting his head on his paws.

Will's voice came over the intercom saying the EM shield had been activated. Nikola jumped slightly at the sudden voice, before seemingly glaring in irritation up at the speaker and then resting his head once again on his paws.

Helen sighed and sat down next to the kitten. "Oh my old friend; what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Nikola sighed, getting up and laying his head on Helen's lap. "_Mew."_

"What does Druitt want you for?" She stared at Nikola a moment before she realized he couldn't tell her anything in his current form. He seemed to realize this too, and frowned. "Well, that doesn't matter right now anyway. What matters is getting you out of this sorry form and back into your cheeky self." Nikola seemed to brighten at this and grinned at Helen.

Helen glanced at the clock in the room. "Eleven p.m. already! You've always managed to wake me up in the middle of the night back at Oxford." She looked down to Nikola, who had fallen asleep with his furry black head on her lap, purring softly. Carefully, she moved him off her lap, and he curled up in the corner of the couch, still sleeping. She found a small throw, draping part of it over the kitten. She placed a soft kiss on his small head, and went off in search of Will.

"No! Really? ...No way! Dude!" Henry ranted, snaking a hand through his short brown hair. "Tesla's a cat? Dude! That's...that's..."

"Impossible?" Will supplied grumpily- he did _not _like being awoken in the middle of the night, _especially _when it was Tesla's fault.

"Awesome!" Henry shouted in dorky glee. Will rolled his eyes at his coworker and friend. "What if cat-Tesla has Magneto powers!"

Will shook his head in amusement as he walked out of Henry's control center- huge technical devices lined the wall, and foreign devices littered the circular table in the center of the room.

Before Will could leave, Helen walked in, expertly avoiding walking straight into her protégé.

"Nikola's a freaking cat, Helen!" Henry exclaimed, rubbing his head in shock.

Helen chuckled. "Yes, Henry, I noticed."

"But...how?"

"Nikola hasn't really been able to tell me that, Henry, seeing as he's a...kitten."

Henry arched his back and laughed loudly. "This is too cool!"

Helen's features went serious. "Yes, besides the fact that Druitt has something to do with it and will do anything to get his hands on Nikola."

Henry instantly lost his humor and nodded, all business. "Druitt? That jerk is involved with this? ... Less cool."

"Yes, way less cool."

Henry shook his head in apprehension, "Dude."

Will cleared his throat. "EM shield's up, Magnus."

Helen nodded, smiling at Will. "Thank you, Will. That should keep John at bay. Henry, could you search the network for a way Druitt could have changed Nikola into a cat? I feel something else has had a hand in Nikola's strange transformation. Will, look into what Nikola's been up to recently, seeing as Nikola isn't in the position to tell us himself."

"Sure thing, boss."

Helen smiled as Henry instantly set to work on finding a cause for Nikola's predicament. "First things first boys." Henry stopped typing on his laptop to look up at Magnus; Will stopped mid-stride as he was about to exit the room. "Get some sleep. The EM shield will give us some extra time." When the two looked ready to argue, Helen sent her best glare their way. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow, for all of us."

**Please review!**


End file.
